Meetings
by smylealong
Summary: A modern romance with Ulquiorra & Orihime, in a new and different setting. Some alterations done to some characters' personalities
1. First Meeting

_I decided to play around my favorite couple. Decided to write a modern romance with these two. I have taken some liberties with the personalities, have changed the settings. Let's hope you all enjoy reading the story as much as I am enjoying writing it._

_Bleach belongs to Tite Kubo_

_Please read and review_

* * *

><p><strong><span>FIRST MEETING:<span>**

Orihime

Every time someone walked in from that door, a blast of cold, freezing air would follow, making everyone in it's path shiver slightly. This icy blast coupled by the tinkling sound of the chime by the door announced that someone else had walked in through the door of the coffee shop I worked in. From the corner of my eye, I spotted that Rukia was busy with a customer, so I put on my best smile to greet the customer, sorry, customers. There were three of them. And a stranger bunch of three I hadn't seen.

The one who walked up to me with the orders was of average height and built, pale and a shock of messy raven colored hair, that reached to his collar. He was drop dead gorgeous, but two things captured my attention. His startlingly green eyes and strange tattoos that ran down his cheeks, as if he was crying.

His companions were stranger still. One of them was tall, well built, with a ruggedly attractive charm. I couldn't make out much of his face, but he had blue hair. I kid you not, electric blue hair. But both these men paled in strangeness to the third man who accompanied them. To say that he was tall was an understatement. He was so tall and so thin, he was almost two dimensional. I could see only one side of his face which seemed to be frozen in a strange sneer.

My customer approached me with his order.

"One espresso, no cream or sugar, one latte extra cream and sugar both large. And one espresso medium, no cream and sugar." He had a beautiful voice.

"Yes sir, and can I have your name please?"

"Ulquiorra Schiffer."

_Huh? What? _"Sorry sir, could you spell that for me?"

"U-L-Q-U-I-O-R-R-A S-C-H-I-F-F-E-R."

"Thank you for your order, Sir, I will bring it to you in a bit."

"Thank you."

* * *

><p><span>Ulquiorra<span>

Something about the grey eyed girl unnerved me. My reaction to her was so unexpected and sudden, it took me by great surprise. It's not like I had never seen someone prettier or someone more beautiful. No. I had a colleague who was much more beautiful than this girl here. But Nelliel Tu never brought forth any of these reactions. I did not quite understand why, but I wanted to shield this girl from every possible harm, protecting that bright and radiant smile of hers. Although I knew that that smile was probably a false one, one she reserved for her customers. I wanted to know more about her.

My train of thoughts scared me slightly. Scolding myself mentally, I walked over to my two colleagues.

"What took you so long Schiffer, you were just giving an order." Grimmjow asked.

I didn't bother to reply.

"Maybe he was checking out that hot babe there." Nnoitora said in his usual creepy voice.

"How vulgar." I scoffed. These two could irritate me in a way nobody else could.

* * *

><p><span>Orihime<span>

For some reason, I found my eyes going back to the trio sitting quietly at the far end of the shop, drinking their beverages, heads poured over what looked like some kind of report. The raven haired man drew my attention more than the other two. He was dressed casually in a white turtle-neck sweater and a pair of blue jeans. He seemed to be fidgeting with his sweater, as though he was uncomfortable with it. The blue haired man looked at him irritably and said something, that caused him to drop his hand, although only momentarily.

"Which one?" Rukia whispered, surprising me.

"What? oh," I said, catching on "the raven haired one. But for the life of me, I cannot remember his name."

"He's cute. Way cuter than that lamp-post sitting next to him."

We burst into a fit of giggles. As though summoned by his name, the green eyed man looked at us. His eyes looked straight at us, completely unnerving us. We hurriedly made ourselves busy.

_Could we have made ourselves any more obvious?_ I chided myself mentally.


	2. Second Meeting

**SECOND MEETING**

Ulquiorra

"Aizen's lost his mind" Grimmjow muttered under his breath.

"You'll do well not to speak about him in these tones." I reminded him.

"Shut up! I don't need lectures from you."

"We are here" Szayel interrupted from the front seat.

The National Library. This place had to have the documents we were looking for.

"Remind me, why can't we just Google it?"

I sighed as Szayel replied "Because, the authenticity of the information needs to be verified. We cannot trust everything we see on the Internet. We need..."

"BULLSHIT!" Grimmjow cut in. "Aizen just wants us to work our asses off, that's all"

"Let's just say" I ventured "we are double-checking and leave it at that."

Still muttering, Grimmjow followed the two of us as we made our way into the library.

* * *

><p><span>Orihime<span>

Rukia was out on a date with Ichigo. And no matter how much I insist otherwise, it hurt. I love Rukia, she is one of the closest friends I have. She is also my roommate, and one of the sweetest people I know. But when Ichigo looked at her the way I wanted him to look at me, it hurt. It hurt when Rukia would casually intertwine her fingers into his. I never confessed my feelings for Ichigo to anyone because I didn't want anyone, including myself, to feel sorry for me and I wasn't about to start now.

Therefore, here I was, sitting in The National Library, studying on the Hundred Years' War, a topic I needed to study for my project. Why wasn't I sitting in front of a computer? Well the answer was simple, knowing myself, I would probably start browsing and end up wasting my time instead of studying. I have always preferred to study out of a book, it always helped me focus. I was completely absorbed in my book when a smooth silky voice interrupted

"Excuse me madam, is this seat taken?"

I looked up to find that raven haired man from the coffee shop looking at me. Today he was dressed in a charcoal grey suit. Recognition flickered into his beautiful eyes and he smiled ever so slightly.

_Good God, he's gorgeous._ I thought before replying with a smile "No. You may take it."

"Thank you."

He settled down comfortably on the seat in front of me, but my pulse was going at a crazy speed. I hoped that my face wasn't showing the heat I felt.

"I believe we have met before." he whispered.

"We have." I wished my pulse to slow down a bit "In the coffee shop, I remember your tattoos._"_

_Just tattoos?_ my nasty inner voice interrupted _You mean you didn't remember the exact shade of his emerald green eyes? Or how his hair fell all over?_

SHUT UP! I told myself.

"No,before that. When I saw you there, I felt as though I should know you. And it's been bothering me. Glad I ran into you here."

I am completely thrown off by his statement. Coming from anyone else, I would have dismissed it as a cliched pick up line, but from him, it sounded sincere. Also, I had felt the same thing. As though I knew him. I reluctantly told him as much.

He seemed to be processing my words, with a frown.

I offer "Maybe we were in the same class?"

He looked at me expressionlessly and said "Would you ever forget if you had a classmate by the name of Ulquiorra Schiffer?"

He had a point. I was completely out of ideas. I had not been to many places outside of my school, college and the coffee shop. And given his gorgeousness, i'd have surely remembered where I had met him.

"Schiffer! Let's go." A pink haired man told him.

_Pink? PINK?_

The man caught me gaping at him and said "That's my real hair color, I didn't dye."

I averted my eyes quickly, embarrassed.

Ulquiorra got up nonchalantly. He said something to the pink haired man, who nodded, told him to hurry up, gave me a mock salute and walked away.

"Ignore him. Here's my card, call me if you feel like it, miss.."

"Inoue. Orihime Inoue."

"Orihime. I hope we meet again." He put the card on the table and walked away without a backward glance.


	3. Third Meeting

**THIRD MEETING**

Orihime

"You did WHAT?" Rukia screamed.

"You heard me." I examined myself in the full length mirror. I had chosen a deep blue calf length dress, that showed my figure off very flatteringly. I do have an excellent body, and I am comfortable with it.

"Wait, let me get this right. You not only gave your name to a complete stranger, you took his card, even called him? And now you are going to meet him?"

"Yes. Though it sounds horrible when you put it that way."

"Oh I am sorry, but I don't know how else to 'put it'!".

"Relax Rukia," I told her "it's nothing."

"You are going on a date with A COMPLETE STRANGER!"

"It's not a date."

"Yeah right!" Rukia looked ready to murder. "Promise me Inoue, you won't do anything stupid."

She looked so worried that I hugged her.

"I'll be fine Rukia, don't worry."

There was a knock on the door and Rukia went to answer it. Renji walked in, he looked at me and whistled appreciatively.

"Someone's looking hot!"

"Knock it off, Renji." I said.

Renji, although technically he was Rukia's friend, to me he was like the brother I never had.

"On a date?" he asked

"Not really."

"WOW!" he had a huge grin on his face "If that's 'not really', I wonder what the real deal would be like. Who's the lucky guy?"

"Ulquiorra Schiffer." I liked the way his name rolled off my tongue.

"Who?"

"Some random guy she met at the coffee shop." Rukia replied, her face showing her abundant displeasure.

Renji finally got a little serious and said "Be careful, Inoue."

"Renji, Rukia. I know what you both are saying makes absolute sense. Normally I would react like you too. But, this man, he isn't some psycho who'll harm me. I'll be fine."

"I sure hope so."

Rukia had forcibly given me a phone, and told me to keep messaging her every fifteen minutes. I slowly descended the stairs. Ulquiorra was waiting for me at the end of the stairs. He offered me his hand at the last stair and gently led me to the car. As he walked around the car to take his seat, my phone beeped. Rukia's first message:

**all d bst. PS: Renji asks, waz w d tattoos**?

my reply: **Tell Renji, he's 1 2 tlk**

* * *

><p><span>Ulquiorra<span>

I saw the disapproving glares of her friends before I saw her. I wish I could convince them, that I was ready to kill before a hair on her head was harmed. She looked breathtakingly beautiful. All my life, I have believed that if I admitted the truth to myself, things would be easier to deal with. As I watched her slowly descend the stairs, I admitted to myself, I was crazily attracted to her. Dangerously.

This wasn't a date, it most certainly wasn't. And yet, I had dressed up very carefully, and so had she, by the looks of it. I had spotted her in the library, but as Szayel was on one of his rants and it's impossible to shut him up, I stayed put. Grimmjow followed my eyes and figured out what I was staring at.

"Isn't that the chic from the coffee shop?" he cut off Szayel the way no one else can.

"Chic?" Grimmjow doesn't know how to give women respect. "Atleast call her a girl or a woman. And yes, it's the woman from the coffee shop."

"What?" Szayel asked.

"Schiffer is interested in that chic over there." Grimmjow said as if he's divulging the biggest secret ever.

I opened my mouth to protest, but Szayel's reaction was so amusing, I had to stop.

"And how is that relevant to our documents?"

Grimmjow opened and closed his mouth several times like a fish. He looked at me with the expression 'can you believe this guy?'.

Szayel merely scoffed and continued on his rant.

We waited till our work was done. The woman was still sitting there with her head bowed. I don't even know why I walked up to her and started the conversation. It was totally uncharacteristic of me. Thankfully it was Szayel who chose to interrupt and not Grimmjow.

I had not expected her to call me at all. So I was pleasantly surprised to get her call. She sounded unsure and surprised at herself. I recognised the breathless voice immediately. But unfortunately I couldn't talk to her for long, as I was in a meeting. I asked her to meet me, half expecting her to disconnect the call, but she agreed. And so, here we were.

* * *

><p><span>Orihime<span>

We drove silently, each lost in their own thought. I was not sure how to begin the conversation. Why did I call him? What was I thinking? I had no idea. All I knew was that my pulse raced at a crazy speed whenever he was around. They had quickened when I heard his soft silky voice over the phone too, but his proximity drove it into a crazed frenzy. The silence was awkward, and I decided to break it.

"So, what do you do?"

He pursed his lips slightly before saying "I work at a firm, we install security cameras and monitors. You?"

"Oh! I am studying medieval architecture. I work at the coffee shop part time, for some extra money."

He nodded slightly and went back to being silent.

"You do not talk much, do you?"

"No."

_Too bad, you should talk more._ Aloud I said "Why do you have those tattoos?"

His hand flew to one of it, and he actually smirked.

"Teen age rebellion."

_That makes sense._

I noticed that he had hands like a pianist.

"What else did you do as teen age rebellion?"

He cast a quick glance at me before saying "I have another tattoo. Here," he pointed at the left side of his chest. "of the digit 4."

"Why 4?"

"My favorite number."

We reached a restaurant that was way out of my league. I gulped and must have visibly paled because he paused looking at me with a frown.

"What?"

"We are going in here?" I whispered, my voice was a little hoarse

"Yes, why?"

"I cannot..." I licked my lips "I cannot afford it." I said in a small voice.

"And why should you? I am treating you."

_What, no!_

"Ulquiorra, we are not out on a date. And you are not treating me. We split the bill."

He looked like he would argue, but then seemed to think better of it.

"Fine, then you tell me where do you want to go."

Forty-five minutes later, we were in a restaurant I was much more comfortable in. Ulquiorra seemed to realise that he would stand out like a beacon in his black suit, and ditched his jacket and tie in the car. I could sense a few females giving him appreciative stares throughout the meal, although he seemed completely unaware of it.

"So, have you figured it out?"

_What?_ "Sorry, I didn't get you."

"Have you figured out where have we met before."

"Actually I have been thinking about for quite sometime. That was the primary reason I called you."

_Yeah right!_ the inner me piped up _it had absolutely nothing to do with the way he sets you on a hyperventilating mode, right?_

SHUT UP! I tell myself.

"And.." he whispered leaning in a little closer.

I felt as though I suddenly dropped fifty feet. _Stop doing things like that!_

"And.." I whisper, trying to control my breathing.

"Inoue!" said a voice I would recognise anywhere. A voice I didn't want to hear right now.

"Ichigo." I looked up.

* * *

><p><span>Ulquiorra<span>

The woman had been looking at me in a strange way all evening. In a way that made me want to do something that would be totally out of character for me. I wanted to pull her into my arms, hug her and keep her there. I wanted to run my hand through her long, fiery hair. A little scared of my intensity, I kept my hand firmly around my glass of lemonade. She was about to tell me something when a tall, orange haired man interrupted us.

"Inoue"

"Ichigo" she sounded strange.

"What are you doing here? And who's this?"

I cringed internally at the lack of finesse on this man's part.

"Ichigo, Ulquiorra. Ulquiorra, Ichigo."

"Hi" he says thrusting his hand out.

I stood up, took his hand and said "Hello."

"Say, Inoue. Why is Rukia not here?"

Before she could reply, another voice interrupted.

"Because Inoue is on a date Kurosaki, and you are interfering." A tall thin, bespectacled man said. "Sorry Inoue. I'll get him away."

Thankfully the new arrival dragged the annoying man away. But something had changed. The woman was no longer the same person whom I had brought here. She was still paying the same amount of attention to me, but I could sense a deep sadness in her, something she was trying her best to hide.

"For how long have you loved him?"

She looked shocked.

* * *

><p><span>Orihime<span>

"How...how did you figure it out, when none of my friends have ever.."

"Are your friends blind? It's written all over you."

I wondered what could I tell him. I decided on honesty. "I really don't know. I have known him since we were in grade school. I have no idea when I fell in love with him."

"And I am assuming he is unaware?"

"Yes. Please don't tell anyone. He's already dating Rukia. I don't want to.."

He held up a hand. "It's none of my business woman."

"Thank you."

"Although I have to say, he's a fool."

I looked at him curiously, "What?"

"Never mind."

We fell into an uncomfortable silence for the rest of the evening. We split the bill, as I had insisted. We drove back to my room with the silence omnipresent between us. At the base of the staircase, I turned and said

"Thank you for the evening, Ulquiorra."

He smiled slightly and replied "Sorry it wasn't a very nice one. I.."

"No, it was my fault. But thanks still."

He nodded and looked at me strangely. Then quite unexpectedly, his put his fingers on my jaw and pecked me on my cheek, knocking the breath out of me.

"Goodnight Orihime." he whispered next to my ear, his fingers slowly trailed my jaw. He slowly pulled back as I stood rooted to the spot, my eyes closed. I felt him move away before I heard the car drive off.

I was still in a daze when Rukia tapped on my shoulder.

"Looks like some one had a good time." she said grinning.

"Huh!" I was standing there, touching my cheek.

"Come inside" Rukia was laughing.

"I saw that." Rukia was still giggling "you look starry eyed."

"He effects me Rukia. Like no ever has. It's..I don't know how to describe what happens when I am near him..." I spot the big grin on her face "You seem to be in a good mood."

"I was angry at you for not replying to my messages, but when I saw what he did, and how you reacted, I understood. I wouldn't want to message you when something like THAT is happening to me."

"You think I should meet him again?"

"Hell yeah! That guy is definitely a catch. Don't let him go."

"So you no longer think he is a psycho?"

"No I don't. I just had to see the way he looks at you Orihime to know that he won't harm you, ever."

I hugged Rukia grinning. I was determined to meet him again, and this time I would not let anything spoil the evening, not even Ichigo.


	4. Fourth Meeting

**FOURTH MEETING**

Orihime

Despite several requests from Rukia, I could not muster up my courage to call Ulquiorra. I lost count of the number of times I had started dialing his number, but I would abandon it half way through. I had done this so many times that now I had his number by heart. But the call, it just didn't happen. How could I? In just three meetings the man had effected me more than anybody ever had. He had seen what no one else had. And maybe it was because of that, but I couldn't muster the courage to call him.

I was sitting with my friends at the coffee shop, my shift had just ended and we were waiting for Rukia to finish her shift so that all of us could go for a movie. I had absently dialled his number all over again, but as usual couldn't hit the call button. I hit the cancel button and twirled the phone in my hand.

"So who have you been trying to call?" Renji asked.

"Uh! n-no one" I said hurriedly.

"That man we saw in the restaurant?" Ishida enquired.

I gulped.

"Yeah, what was his name again? That man with tear like tattoos?" Ichigo joined in.

"Something with U. Right?"

"Ulquiorra, and no I have not been trying to call him."

"Yes, we believe you." Ishida replied in a way that made it abundantly clear that he didn't.

The three of them then proceeded to tease me about him for the next half an hour or so till Rukia's shift was over. We then walked out of the coffee shop and started to walk towards the bus-stop when a car suddenly screeched to a complete stop next to us. The three guys blocked the two of us, their eyes wary. A tall man with electric blue hair stepped out of it. He coolly eyed the three guys standing in front of us and looked straight at me.

"Do you recognise me, woman?" He asked in a brusque voice.

I nodded, much to the collective confusion of the guys present.

"Come with me, he's met with an accident."

The words hit me like a physical blow. I staggered. Rukia held me as Ichigo asked him,

"How do we believe you?"

"You can all come with me if you so think." saying so he turned back to his car and opened all the doors. Without a second thought I walked over to the car, shortly joined by the others as well.

"I am Grimmjow Jaegerjaquez, by the way." He said casually before he started driving.

We drove in absolute silence, my insides in a complete turmoil. I crunched my shaking hands in a fist. To my intense surprise, Grimmjow put his big hand on mine.

"He'll be fine, don't worry."

I nodded, not trusting myself to speak. I felt Rukia reach from the back seat and squeeze my shoulder. I was surprised to find a drop of tear trickle down my cheek. Grimmjow looked at me, he looked like he wanted to say something but decided against it.

The car came to a halt in front of a very posh apartment complex in an area I had never visited before. Grimmjow asked us to follow him. He took us to an elevator, that was bigger than the room Rukia and I shared. He stepped in and realised none of us had followed.

"You all need an engraved invitation?" he asked with a raised eyebrow.

Once we were inside the elevator, he hit the button for the 40th floor.

"Umm Grimmjow," Renji asked nervously "Where are we going?"

"Schiffer's house." he replied in a matter-of-fact voice. "You have been here before, haven't you woman?"

I realised he was talking to me. I shook my head indicating no.

"What? He never brought you here? Dumb ass. If I were him..."

Ishida cleared his throat loudly, stopping Grimmjow in mid-sentence, who had the grace to look away. Thankfully, the elevator came to a halt, although not fast enough for me. I chided myself for not realising before just how affluent this man was. It had been obvious. Grimmjow rang the bell next to the only door in the floor.

"Why is there only one door in the entire floor?" Rukia asked, speaking for the first time.

"That's how he likes it I guess. Never asked."

The door opened to reveal a smallish man. One look at Grimmjow and the man couldn't disappear fast enough. To my surprise the pink haired man was there as well.

"How's he, Szayel?"

"He'll live. Who are they?"

"You remember this woman," he paused, turned to me and said, "I don't know your name yet."

"Typical." Szayel sneered.

"Orihime."

"Orihime. And these are her friends, they came along. They didn't seem to trust me."

"Wonder why?" Szayel muttered. Aloud he said "And why exactly are you here, Orihime?"

"Don't be thick Szayel. Honestly for a man of your IQ, you can be ridiculously dumb at times. Where's Schiffer ?"

"Where do you think he is? Resting, in his bedroom."

"Is he awake?"

"Probably. Was awake when I left him."

"That's his bedroom," he said pointing to a door to the far right "Go meet him."

Szayel raised an eyebrow, but didn't stop me.

* * *

><p><span>Ulquiorra<span>

I was either high on the drugs or I had hit my head and didn't know about it. For I was seeing things. I was seeing the woman standing at the door of my bedroom, looking at me with tears in her eyes. I closed my eyes, telling my mind to stop playing tricks on me. When I felt the bed depress slightly, I opened my eyes. She was actually there. Really.

"You are really here."

"Of course. What did you think?" her voice sounded heavy.

"How come you are here?"

"Grimmjow brought me here."

I closed my eyes and shook my head slightly. He would never change.

"What happened to you?"

"I lost control of my car."

"How badly are you hurt?"

"I am fine."

"Yes you are." She looked like she was about to roll her eyes.

What she did next took me by complete surprise. She kissed me.

* * *

><p><span>Orihime<span>

I have no idea why I did what I did. It was so sudden, as though I was possessed by some other being. I could see the surprise in his eyes too before he closed them, deepening the kiss. When I was about to withdraw, he brought his hand around my nape and prolonged it. When we finally broke, I was embarrassed beyond words.

"I..I don't...I am sorry.."

"Shh" he said, sitting up on the bed, wincing slightly, "Don't say that. Don't."

I lowered my eyes unable to meet his. He touched my lips with his thumb and said

"Thank you."

He slowly pulled me into his arms, and for some reason, I didn't resist. He slowly pecked my forehead, and hugged me. I hugged him back, albeit slightly, scared I'll hurt him. He slowly ran his fingers through my hair, and I felt a tingle of happiness run through me.

"I can't believe I have to thank Grimmjow" he says, his voice holding a tinge of amusement.

I chuckled slightly and snuggled closer to him. I was in such complete peace in his arms, I didn't want to leave.

Someone knocked on the door, and we broke apart.

"We should be leaving, Inoue." Renji said.

"I'll be outside in a minute."

He nodded and left.

"I'll have to go now."

He nodded. As I turned around to leave, he grasped my hand and said

"Please don't let it be another accident before I see you again."

"Don't say things like that. I'll come by later."

"Wait." He picked up a phone next to his bed, said a few words to someone, turned to me and said "There will be a man near the door, he will drop you all."

I bent down, kissed him lightly on his lips and whispered "Get well soon."

He smiled. I departed quickly before I did something even more stupid.

Outside the silence was very awkward. Szayel was humming to himself, Grimmjow stood smoking with his back to everyone and my friends sat uncomfortably, their drinks untouched. I sighed and walked over to Grimmjow.

"Grimmjow."

"Hmm?"

"Thank you so much." I gave him a small hug.

He looked so uncomfortable, it would have been funny in other circumstances.

"I..err. yeah, sure. Umm..I guess..uh."

"Even you can be speechless? The wonders of this world will never cease." Szayel said in a singsong voice.

"SHUT UP! Szayel."

"You must teach me how to do that, Orihime, was it? Yes, you should. For I would dearly love to shut that man up."

Before I could even think of what to say, Grimmjow replied "You have to be a woman. And not just any woman. Schiffer's. So shut it, alright?"

_Schiffer's?_ I have no idea why I didn't bother to tell Grimmjow that I wasn't Ulquiorra's woman. I just muttered a hasty goodnight left. As promised, a man stood by the door to drive us back.

"Now you have embarrassed her." I heard Szayel say as I left.

As soon as we got out of the car, the assault of questions stared.

"Schiffer's? When did that development happen?"

"When were you going to let us in the secret?"

"That guy is loaded! Where did you find him?"

"Guys guys!" I held my hands up "I have no idea why Grimmjow said that. It's not like I am seeing Ulquiorra or anything. This was just our fourth meeting, so it's not like I have known him all along."

"Please!" Renji said, sounding half amused and half annoyed "I saw you both in that room. And unless I was hallucinating, you both are a couple."

"Renji, I.."

"Guys!" Rukia jumped to my defence "She's had a long day. Can we give it a break now? You all can do the interrogation later."

Ichigo opened his mouth but she cut him "Nothing doing. Go now. We will talk later. Bye. Good night."

The guys left grudgingly. I turned to her and said,

"Thanks."

"Don't worry about it. I know you need time to think, and with those idiots pestering you, time was the last thing you'd have got. Come on, lets go home."

I walked by her, smiling. Thankful for a friend like Rukia.

Later that night I lay on my bed, tossing and turning. There was no denying that I was violently attracted to Ulquiorra. I bit my lip slightly remembering the touch of his lips on mine. I realised that I had broken into gooseflesh, just by his thought. But I was confused. Confused about my feelings for Ichigo, and my reaction to Ulquiorra. How could I be this crazily attracted to one man, when I was in love with another? And if I was in love with Ulquiorra, then what about Ichigo? Was it so easy to shift emotions? What did that make me? I was going in circles when my mobile phone rang.

"Hello?"

"Hey," said the voice that rocked my entire being "it's me."

"I know." I whispered back.

"I honestly don't know why I called you."

"Ulquiorra, if you just wanted to hear my voice, you could simply say so."

I heard him snicker slightly before saying "Someone's flattering oneself."

I giggled and said "You know what, it's a good thing you called. I was going crazy."

"About what?"

"You remember our conversation in the restaurant?"

"About your orange haired friend, yes."

"Well, about that, and what happened in your room between us...well I am confused."

"I would be surprised if it was otherwise."

"So what do you suggest I do?"

"You want the honest answer or the selfish one from me?"

I laughed and said "Let's hear both."

"Hmm. Selfish one says you forget all about a man who is not interested in you, and look at the man who's willing to do anything for you. Honest one says, think. Think really hard. You barely know me. While we have hit off splendidly well, leaving unsolved issues behind you would only come to haunt you later."

"Are you really willing to do anything for me?"

"Was that all you took away from everything I just said?"

I laughed and said "No it isn't. But answer me."

"Yes I am. Do you doubt it?"

"No. I don't."

We remained silent for a while before I said

"Ulquiorra, thank you."

"You are welcome. I hope you will take a well thought out decision. Please know that whatever you decide, I will honor your decision."

"I know." I said, surprised to find a drop of moisture in my cheek. I had to disconnect the call before he realised that I was crying "Goodnight Ulquiorra."

"Goodnight. Don't cry too much. Also, try to sleep. Call me if you need to talk."

I disconnected the phone wondering just how did this man read me like an open book.

"He really likes you, doesn't he?" Rukia said from the adjacent bed.

"Yes he does."

"And so do you."

"I think so."

"Then what's the problem?" She asked looking at me.

I wondered just what I could tell her.


	5. Fifth Meeting

**FIFTH MEETING**

Ulquiorra

We had spoken to each other several times over the past few days. I realised that I was the only person whom she had spoken to about her feelings towards Ichigo, and therefore her confusion regarding her feelings towards me. I also understood that she must be feeling awkward talking about it to me. She never mentioned about it again in the several conversations that we had, but I could sense that something was off. She seemed to be talking to me in a restrained way. I had made up mind to ask her about it the next time we spoke.

That day I was out with Neliel. I was still not allowed to drive, so she offered to take me around. But the problem of going out with Neliel was that she was a shopaholic. So, my visit to a doctor for a follow- up turned into a full blown shopping expedition, to which I was a very unwilling participant.

As I was being dragged out of one shop and towards the next, my eyes caught something familiar. I turned around to find the woman standing right outside the shop, with a very strange expression on her face.

* * *

><p><span>Orihime<span>

I realise now that I was being unreasonable and that I couldn't possibly be the only woman he knew, but somehow seeing Ulquiorra with that woman annoyed me to no end. Especially because the woman was very good looking. Oh who am I kidding, she was downright hot, despite the pink tattoo across her face, or maybe because of it. Either way, I found myself paling in her comparison, and that didn't go down too well with me.

"Hi Ulquiorra."

"Hello" he said, prying his wrist out of her hand "I didn't expect to see you here."

"Oh, it's Rukia's birthday tomorrow, I wanted to buy her something."

"You know her, Ulquiorra?" the woman asked with an oddly high pitched voice.

"Yes, pardon me. Orihime this is Neliel Tu Odelschwank, Neliel this is Orihime Inoue."

"Hello" she smiled at me, holding out her hand.

I shook her hand and gave her a cursory smile. Looking at Ulquiorra I said

"I will see you around. Have a nice day." unfortunately, it came out a little harsher than I had intended it to.

* * *

><p><span>Ulquiorra<span>

"That was strange." Neliel was saying "It's as if she didn't approve of me being by your side."

I could sense Neliel looking at me slyly. I chose not to reply.

* * *

><p><span>Orihime<span>

I was terrified of how intensely I had reacted to the presence of Neliel Tu whatever-her-name-is. I could see that she was an extremely intelligent woman and I was sure she knew I didn't like her on sight. She was looking at me strangely. And given how I had behaved, I really cannot blame her.

I sat on my bed, holding my head, waiting for the call I knew was about to come, thankful that Rukia was away at her college. My phone rang a good hour later than I expected. I hastily picked it up, without even looking at the number.

"Hello Ulquiorra, listen I.."

"This is Ichigo." he said in a clipped voice.

"Oh!"

"Looks like you were expecting someone else's call?"

"Yes? No, no I wasn't...My mistake. Tell me."

I didn't know what was wrong with me those days, but I always felt close to tears, and the dam was threatening to break yet again. _But for what?_ I asked myself _Why am I crying so much?_

"I called you about Rukia's birthday tomorrow. The plans are still on right?"

"Yes" I looked over to her gift that lay next to me "I am all set. I'll get Rukia along."

"Fine. See you then tomorrow. Oh and Inoue.." I heard him say as I was about to disconnect.

"Yes?"

"Is that Ulquiorra guy giving you any trouble?"

"No, no he isn't. Don't worry. I am fine."

"Bye then."

"Bye."

It was almost another hour before I got the call I had been waiting for.

"Hello?" This time I wasn't going to repeat the mistake I made with the last call.

"It's me. What was all that about?"

"All what?" I blurted, knowing full well what he meant.

"You know what I mean."

I sighed "I honestly don't know what came over me. I just...I just couldn't see you with her."

He chuckled, much to my irritation and before he could say anything I erupted

"You think it's funny? Well let me tell you it's not. I have endured this same thing silently over the years. In that case, they are both my friends, so I decided to hold my peace. But today, after seeing you with her, I just couldn't take it anymore damnit. I am not a saint!"

He was absolutely silent. My outburst done, I was now worried I had offended him somehow.

"You there?"

"I am. I was waiting for you to finish."

"I am done."

"First off, I am sorry I laughed, but I wasn't laughing at you. I was laughing because it felt nice to know that you were jealous. Second, Neliel is just a colleague, who offered to drive me to the doctor, because I was not allowed to drive, provided I accompanied her to her shopping trips. And third, I am sorry to hear that you have had to repress your feelings for so long. I wish I could help you to release them."

"Jealous? Yes, probably I was. I know I was being unreasonable. I am sorry. God! what must Neliel be thinking of me?"

"She was very amused."

I wished I could disappear somehow.

"Listen, can we meet tomorrow?"

"Ummm actually, it's Rukia's birthday, and we are throwing her a party."

"Oh yes, you did mention that. Fine day after tomorrow then."

"But you are not allowed to drive yet."

"Oh the doctor gave me the permission today. I wasn't severely injured as it is."

"Fine, day after tomorrow then. Goodnight."

"Goodnight."

I had no idea I'd end up meeting him sooner than that.


	6. Sixth Meeting

**SIXTH MEETING**

Ulquiorra

I was alone in my house after a particularly long day in the company of Nnoitra Gilga and Szayel Aporro Granz. While I do not mind Szayel's company, since he pretty much sticks to talking about the task at hand, Nnoitra is a different matter. He has the unique ability to try anyone's patience. I prepared a cup of coffee for myself and sat down, my body still a little sore from the accident. I had barely taken a couple of sips from my coffee when my phone rang. I toyed briefly with the idea to ignore it, but the name flashing on the screen made me pick it up. It was the woman.

"Hello?"

"Ulquiorra.." She was crying.

"What happened? Why are you crying?"

"Where are you? Can I meet you?"

"I am at home. Where are you? I'll come over."

"No. I don't want you to drive now. I'll come."

She disconnected before I could even ask anything.

* * *

><p><span>Orihime<span>

He opened the door himself, his brows knitted in a tight frown.

"Come in."

"Thank you."

"What happened?"

I didn't reply, instead I hugged him and cried my heart out.

"Hey, what happened?" he asked softly.

He led me to his couch, made me sit down and have some water. Once I had calmed down, he asked me again,

"What happened?"

"I am crying so much these days, you must think I am a cry baby."

"I think no such thing. Just tell me what happened?"

"Ichigo and Rukia...I saw them kissing. I just couldn't take it. All these years of holding my feelings back, they all exploded. I cannot take it anymore Ulquiorra. I am so confused, I feel like I am going mad."

He nodded and asked,

"Have you eaten anything?"

I shook my head.

"Stay here, I'll be back."

He was back soon with some food for me.

"Eat." his voice held a command.

"I don't want to."

"I will force it down your throat if you don't eat right now."

Sighing I took the plate from his hands and munched on my dinner. He sat quietly while I finished my dinner. I admit I felt much better once I had eaten.

"So," he asked me, "Have you ever tried confessing your feelings? Bottling them inside is harmful."

"How can I? Rukia is my best friend. Ichigo is a very good friend. I cannot possibly lose their friendship."

"Not much of a friend if they don't know how much of a pain you are in."

"No, they are very good friends. They..."

"Orihime." he cut in "if they are your friends, they would not hold something like this against you. You need your peace of mind. Try confessing your feelings to Ichigo, also make it clear that you have no intention of coming in between him and Rukia, and that you are telling him all this for the sake of your sanity."

"What about you?"

"Me?"

"Yes, what do I do about you?"

"You have to resolve older issues before taking up the newer ones."

"So you are suggesting I basically deny the fact that I am attracted to two men at the same time? That I am beginning to think I am some kind of freak, and that I have no idea what I want?"

He looked at me expressionlessly for a while before speaking "You are not a freak. You are just confused, and for a very valid reason."

I opened my mouth to say something, but my phone interrupted me. It was Rukia. I did not want to talk to her at this minute. I let it go to voice mail.

"Do your friends know you are here?" he asked.

"No they don't."

"You mean you abandoned the party and came over?"

"Yes I did."

"You should go back."

"I don't want to. I can't face them yet."

"You will have to eventually. You cannot tune them out of your life, can you? Now come on, I'll drop you to your room. Give me a minute, I'll change."

I didn't even get the chance to object as he walked away. I sat on his couch waiting for him, unsure of everything in my life at that point. I spotted the phenomenal view from his window and walked over to see it. I could see a lot of the city spread out below me like glittering jewels. I was mesmerised by the view when a phone rang yet again. This time it wasn't mine. He strode into the room to attend the call, and I was mesmerised yet again, but this time by a completely different view. A view that set my pulse racing, yet again. His shirt was completely unbuttoned, revealing a very well chiseled body, that showed signs of regular work-out, I could also see part of his tattoo on the chest. As he spoke on the phone, he buttoned his shirt, closing out his awesome physique from my sight. While still on phone, he tilted his head indicating that I should come along. Gulping slightly, I followed.

In the car he asked me

"Why are you looking at me like that?"

"You workout, daily?"

"I try to. Why?"

Smiling slightly I said "Nothing."

"So are we meeting tomorrow?"

"Yes we are. That had been our plan right?"

He nodded. He dropped me off at my room, kissed me on my cheek and said

"Goodnight. I'll see you tomorrow."

"Thank you and Good night."


	7. Seventh Meeting

**SEVENTH MEETING**

Orihime

This day proved to be the single most important day in my life. It was an off for me at my college, and so I decided to take Ulquiorra's advice and confess my feelings to Ichigo. I called him out for lunch, early in the day, and he agreed. I kept rehearsing what I would tell him, but it never felt right. I was scared, and almost cancelled the plan, but I decided to go with it anyway. I wanted to tell Ulquiorra that I actually did what I probably should have done ages ago. So I walked into the same restaurant in which I had taken Ulquiorra. Ichigo was already there. This was the first time ever that I was completely alone with him. I expected my nerves to be frayed, my pulse to race crazily, but none of that happened, much to my confusion. How was it that Ulquiorra set them racing by a mere look, and being alone in Ichigo's proximity for the first time ever did absolutely nothing to them?

"So, what was so important that you couldn't tell anyone else?" he asked after a while, when he realised I wasn't speaking much.

"What I am about to say, stays between us. Can you promise me that?"

"Yes, absolutely."

"Also, please know that I don't mean any harm to you or Rukia, and that I think you both as very good friends."

"Inoue, stop beating about the bush will you?"

I nodded, took a deep breath and said "Ichigo, I love you."

I have no idea how he reacted, because I was completely surprised by what was happening to me. As soon as I said those words to him, I knew them to be false. I knew that I never loved him, it was just a school girl's crush. Love was meant to be something deeper than what I felt for Ichigo. Love was what I felt for someone else. Love for me was Ulquiorra, not Ichigo.

"Inoue what...what are you saying?" Ichigo's breathless voice brought me back to Earth. I gulped as I realised what I had just done. It was time I did some damage control.

"Ichigo, I am sorry. Let me explain..."

I spoke for the next twenty odd minutes and saw his expression change from sheer horror, to attention, to confusion, to concern, to mirth, to absolute delight as I progressed through my story, telling him almost everything. I left out certain details of what happened between me and Ulquiorra, that was private.

"Wow, I had no idea." he said laughing.

"Honestly, neither did I. I was so confused in these past days, wish I had known that the solution was so simple."

"Although you scared me quite a bit, but still I would have to say, that guy gives some real good advice."

I laughed, with pride and relief "Yes he does. But please don't tell Rukia, I would not be able to face her."

"No no, I won't. I promised right. I won't."

My happiness knew no bounds as I dressed up for my meeting with him later that evening. Rukia walked in as I was trying my seventh outfit, unsure of what to wear.

"Whoa! What's the big occasion?"

"Rukia!" I ran up to her and hugged her really tightly.

"Inoue!" said the smaller girl, for I was almost choking her.

"Rukia..Rukia...Rukia" I was on top of the world.

"What is wrong with you?" she asked, massaging her sore sides.

"I am in love."

"I know that. You have been in love with Ulquiorra almost ever since you saw him."

"You knew? Why didn't you tell me about it before?"

"You needed to realize for yourself that you didn't love Ichigo."

"WHAT?" I dropped the comb I was holding. "You..."

"I realised a few days after I started dating him. I once saw you looking at us, and I figured out what had happened. Trust me I was miserable. But then slowly I realised you didn't love him, you just had a crush on him. And once Ulquiorra came to your life, it was just a matter of time before you realised the whole truth."

"Rukia you...you really are my best friend, aren't you?"

She blushed slightly and said "Now don't get all mushy. Go get dressed and get that hottie of yours."

We laughed and I hugged her yet again. On her recommendation, I chose my white ankle length dress, that had a slit on it's side all the way up to my thigh. I kept my hair open, with a couple of strands tied behind. I looked good, I admit.

I walked out to meet the man who was waiting for me by his car. One look at him and I was back on my personal heaven. Life couldn't be any better for me. I had the best of friends around me and an absolutely gem of a man waiting for me. I was the happiest person on the planet.

Nothing could go wrong now.

I couldn't have been more mistaken.

* * *

><p><span>Ulquiorra<span>

In my life I had made many mistakes. But up till then, they had all hurt me. But this time I had made a serious mistake, I hadn't told her the truth about me, and it was going to hurt her, the one person who meant the most to me. For the first time in my life I considered not admitting, but it was out of question. That meant I would have to lie, and that was unacceptable to me. Lying to her would probably be kinder, but I couldn't do it. I could lie to anyone, but not to her. She was my world, and now I was about to do something that was going to shatter it to pieces, and I could not do a thing about it. It was inevitable.

It was unfortunate that she looked even more beautiful today than she had ever before. She smiled at me radiantly making me want to simply reach out to her and hold her. But I resisted, I knew that would weaken my resolve, and that just wouldn't do. So, despite all desires, I simply opened the car door for her. She frowned slightly, but didn't say anything, which was good. I was still trying to find the right words.

* * *

><p><span>Orihime<span>

Something was wrong. I could tell it by his stiff body language. He wasn't the same person I had known all this time. He was tensed, and I didn't know why.

"What's wrong?" I asked.

He looked at me, his green eyes darkening slightly "Nothing. You look nice."

"Thank you."

I saw through his not-so-subtle effort at changing the topic. Apparently it was something I wasn't supposed to be privy to yet. I admit I was a little disappointed but I decided to hold my peace. Maybe something had happened at his work. He had told me earlier that today was his treat and we wouldn't be splitting the bill, and I had agreed. So he stopped at an expensive restaurant and I thanked Rukia mentally for choosing the classiest thing in my wardrobe.

He offered me his hand as he led me inside. The maitre'd wished us as soon as he saw us

"Good evening Mr Schiffer, your booth is ready."

"Thank you Walter."

He led us to the cozy and private booth. Apparently everything was pre-arranged because Walter didn't ask any questions. As soon as we were alone, I bent forward slightly and said,

"Ulquiorra, I need to tell you something. I paid heed to your advice and.."

I was surprised when he held up a hand cutting me short.

"I need to tell you something very serious. It might have a bearing on what you want to say, so please hear me out."

I had never heard his voice so brittle or his expression so serious. To someone else, he might seem an expressionless person, but I had begun to read them. But this was one expression that I had never seen before. An expression that was sending chills down my spine. I bit my lower lip slightly.

"Orihime, I am not as nice as you think. I.." he paused slightly as if gathering his thoughts, "I am in the mafia."

"You are joking right? Tell me you are joking..I mean you can't be serious!"

He didn't say a word, just looked at me and I knew, he was speaking the truth. I didn't know how to react.

* * *

><p><span>Ulquiorra<span>

I saw her pale, as though blood had drained out of her face. I held her hand and said,

"Look I am sorry I never told you this before, but.."

She pulled her hand away with a jerk. Her eyes were completely blank.

"Orihime, I.."

"Please," she said, her voice husky, "Stop. I am a simple girl, with very simple desires. You showed me the way to fulfil all that I have ever wanted, and now you brutally took it away with just one sentence. You had no right to do that to me. No right."

She wasn't screaming or shouting. In fact, her voice was barely above a whisper. And that hurt me more than it would have had she screamed or cried.

"It has been a pleasure knowing you Mr Schiffer, I would appreciate if you do not try to get in touch with me. Thank you for everything."

She simply got up and walked away without even drinking a sip of her water or a bite of her food. After a small debate with myself, I walked after her. But she seemed to have disappeared. I desperately looked for, even tried her phone, but it was switched off. Unsure of what to do, and worried about her, I drove back to her room. I climbed the stairs three at a time and banged on the door. An annoyed Rukia opened it.

"Ulquiorra?"

"Is Orihime here? Has she come back?"

"What? No she hasn't. Where is she? What happened?"

"We..We had a misunderstanding. She walked out, and now I can't find her."

The girl ran inside and picked up her phone, hastily dialing her roommate's number. I knew the futility of the action but I let her go on with it as I stood outside the girls' room.

"Her phone's switched off. This is not good. Wait, I'll just be out. We need to find her."

She threw on her coat, locked the door and ran downstairs with me. In the car, she called her other friends.

We roamed around frantically looking everywhere for her. We had split into two groups of two and Renji was looking around for her alone. It was almost three hours when Rukia's phone rang. She spoke to someone briefly and hung up.

"It was Ishida. He says he got a call from her, she wants to meet him alone. He has no idea why, but apparently she sounded fine. I think I should wait for her in the room. I'll call you with any further developments."

"Thanks Rukia."

Much later that night I got a message from Rukia telling me that she was fine but she didn't want to have anything to do with me anymore.


	8. Separation

**SEPARATION**:

Orihime 

I stood in the women's restroom trying to understand what had just happened. Some instinct had made me switch my phone off. I felt as though some one had cleaved a huge hole somewhere inside me. I couldn't cry, all I felt was a strange calm and detachment. I stood there staring at my reflection which looked back at me expressionlessly. I stood there for what seemed like ages before walking out. As I was leaving the restaurant, I saw Ulquiorra getting into his car. He seemed to be shivering slightly. I hid myself behind a huge potted plant and watched him drive away. I knew that his house was on the other way, he had just driven off in the direction of my room. I waited for some time before I started walking away in another direction aimlessly. I don't know for how long I walked. My mind was still blank, unable to process anything. It was a while before I realised I had no idea where I was, and the streets looked completely deserted. I fought down the fear that was gnawing me. I walked over to the only shop that was open in which a lone tailor sat stitching something. I took the address of the place from him, and called Ishida to take me home. He was least likely to ask questions that were unwelcome, also I could tell him that I wasn't in a mood to talk, and he would keep quiet. It was from him that I learned that Ulquiorra had led them to a search for almost three hours. I still didn't know how to feel about it.

Three months had passed from that fateful day. A day hadn't gone by when I didn't think of those emerald green eyes or the way they looked at me. I would still be covered in goosebumps when I recalled his touch. I was angry at him but still I loved him. And try as I might I couldn't deny that I missed him, terribly. But I had decided that I would move on, and thus I kept quiet, keeping my pain within me.

I was at my coffee shop, working when I had an unexpected visitor who was tall and blue haired.

"Orihime Inoue, I need to talk to you." Grimmjow said gruffly.

I looked at Rukia, who nodded and indicated to a table. I walked over to the table with him.

"What is it, Grimmjow?"

"Listen woman, go back to Schiffer. Sit down and sort out what ever differences you both have, but go back to him. I know that is between you and him..."

"Grimmjow," I cut him short, "you are mistaken, there is nothing between me and him. It's all over."

He sighed and looked away.

"Why are you trying to do this?"

"Good question." He said, "Technically I give a rat's arse what happens to Schiffer, it's not like I like him much either. But that guy has been there for me when I was in a pinch, and not just once. Yes he can be a bit of a douche at times, but he's not a bad guy. It's like I owe him a few."

"Well, you'll have to find some other way of repaying his debts. I am not going back. By the way, you are his colleague right? So you are in the same business as him, aren't you? The real one I mean, not the 'security cameras and monitors'."

He let out a mirthless laugh and said "Yes. And now I know what the problem is. Can't say I don't understand. It's probably wise too. Well, I tried. Anyhow, good day."

He got up and started walking, but turned around suddenly, looked at me and said "I like you. You'd have been good for that guy. You'd have balanced him out."

He thrust his hands in his pockets and walked away.

That night I lay thinking about Grimmjow's words. _Balance?_ Yes, may be he was right, we did sort of balance each other out. He was the perfect foil to my widely varying moods, while I to his quietness. I knew no one could match up to him in my eyes and that he would be one with whom everyone would be compared, and next to whom everyone would fall short.

_You have to get over him Orihime,_ I told myself, unsuccessfully.

* * *

><p><span>Ulquiorra<span>

"I tried." Grimmjow told me, holding his hands up.

"Why should you? She doesn't want to talk to me, and that's fine. I honor her decision."

"And you'll just let her go? This thing had the potential to be real Schiffer."

"It didn't have the potential Grimmjow, it was real. But then so are the problems that plague this relationship. Thank you for trying, but it won't work."

"Fine, your choice." He left shortly afterward.

Her absence had become a dull ache within me that refused to go away. I had learnt to function with the pain, but sometimes it was unbearable. I would have given anything to turn the clock back and relive those moments with her. But never being someone who had given into idle fantasies, I tried not to think about it. Time travel is impossible, and thinking about it would serve no purpose at all. I closed my eyes, trying to wipe out the mental image of a starry eyed girl that had started to form itself.

_Damn you Orihime Inoue!_


	9. Eighth Meeting

**EIGHTH MEETING**

Ulquiorra

I was caught in the middle of a heated fight between Nnoitra and Yammy. Both of them being more than 7 feet tall, I would have been at a marked disadvantage had I tried to intervene. So I had decided to stay out of it. A decision in which Yammy blew holes seconds later when he landed a solid punch on Nnoitra's face.

"Yammy, stop it." I screamed.

"You stay out of this, Schiffer." Nnoitra yelled from the floor, he shook his head as though he was seeing stars, and stood up again. He ran towards Yammy with an yell.

"Nnoitra, no!" I screamed again, and for some unknown reason, he paused.

"Heh! Hiding behind Ulquiorra? I thought you to be a braver man that that!" Yammy taunted.

_Shit!_ I thought, as Nnoitra took the bait and the two got into a crazy fist fight. I threw caution to the wind and tried to separate the two, getting a couple of punches myself in the process. I had somehow managed to drag Nnoitra out, and Stark, who had walked in at the correct time, held Yammy back. The two still desperately tried to hit each other, while it took all of mine and Stark's energies to just hold them still.

"Stop that, both of you!" Stark shouted. "Largo, just go. Now! Gilga, with me. Schiffer, do something about that lip of yours, it hurts just to look at it."

I wiped the blood off my lower lip and felt it with my tongue to assess the damage. It had split and it hurt like hell, but it wasn't too bad. Nothing a pack of ice wouldn't remedy. My temperament however was another matter. I hadn't been sleeping well lately, thanks to a fiery haired, grey eyed girl who kept popping into my dreams, causing me to wake up at ungodly hours. On top of it, the fight and the pain from the punches put me in a very dark mood. All in all, I was in the worst kind of shape to attend the call when it came.

* * *

><p><span>Orihime<span>

"This better be good." came his irritated voice. I had never heard him sound the way he did, but then I was calling him from a phone booth, so he wouldn't recognise the number, and I could hang up if I wanted to.

"Ulquiorra?" I said, against my better judgement.

The change in his demeanor was so abrupt it was as though I was speaking to two different people at the same time.

"Orihime?" His voice was soft, almost hopeful.

"Yes, it's me. Listen I need to talk. There are a few things that I think we need to sort out, before we can put everything past us and move on with our respective lives. "

"Yes, sure. Just tell me when and where?" His voice sounded clipped.

"Today, at the same restaurant I took you to? At seven?"

"Sure. I'll be there. See you." He disconnected the call before I could say anything else.

I reached there before seven. He wasn't there till then, in fact he came late. Full half an hour late. He looked a mess. He had a bruise under his right eye and a cut on his lower lip. He winced slightly as he settled down on the chair, but didn't offer an apology for being late, or an explanation for his state. As he sat, I noticed that his hair had grown slightly longer, and he now had it tied with a band. For some reason, it made him look even better.

"Are you angry at me?" I asked him.

"No."

"Why are you behaving like this?"

"Does it matter? What did you have to say?"

I closed my eyes and tried not to scream, he was being difficult on purpose.

"I needed to know something from you."

He merely raised an eyebrow.

"I want to know if you..." I paused, trying to find the right words.

"Look," he said, leaning forward slightly, his voice softer "I am sorry I hid my truth from you. I really am. The only thing I have to say in my defence is that I never expected things to go the way it did. I always thought you loved Ichigo Kurosaki, and thought of me just as a friend. And while I did not like it, I was willing to live with it. But that day, when you came to my home from the party, from the way you looked at me, I knew things were beginning to change. I had to tell you the truth before things got out of hand. I am sorry, I should have told you the truth earlier, but I guess I somehow convinced myself that my profession would not have a bearing on our relationship. I was wrong, I admit, I made a huge mistake and I regret every minute of it."

It was the most I had ever heard him speak.

"That's not what I am angry at you about." I replied slowly, "I understand you kept it from me, I would have probably done the same if I were you. I mean we had only met like what, six times before that. Why would you tell anyone the truth in that time, when we were practically strangers who were just getting to know each other. No, I am not angry at you for that."

"Let me get this straight," he said, his voice back to being clipped, "You are not angry at me for hiding the truth from you. You understand that, right? You also want us to..what was the phrase you used, move on with our respective lives. So tell me this Orihime Inoue," his voice dropped to a deadly whisper "what the fuck have you called me here for?"

For the first time I was a little scared of him. I gulped slightly and said,

"I...I just wanted to know, why?"

"Why, what?"

"Why did you make those choices in life that made you who you are? I need to know."

He closed his eyes and sighed. When he opened them, they no longer held the anger and frustration I had seen just now. Instead the held the gentleness with which he had regarded me, always.

"Why are you doing this Orihime? Stop torturing both of us."

"Please Ulquiorra, I need to know."

"Fine! I am an orphan. Aizen found me as an infant and took me in. I am what he moulded me to be. I didn't make any conscious choice because I never had any choice. Does that answer your question?"

"Yes it does."

"So what do you want?"

"We still are not getting back. I cannot come to terms with who you are."

"I know that. I was asking about food, I assume you would want to eat?"

I was embarrassed, and I looked away as he gave a quick order for both of us. To my surprise, he'd ordered to-go. He handed me one of the bags and said,

"I have paid for both of us, I did owe you a treat. See you around Orihime. Or may be not." he turned around and walked away

* * *

><p><span>Ulquiorra <span>

I sat in my car, shaking. I had been a complete jerk with her, but I had had it. I wished she could make up her mind. I was getting along with my life, and on the way to accepting her decision and move on. I didn't need this 'closure'. To me, it was pointless. Maybe to her, it made sense. But to me, all it resulted in was more pain. I was angry, very angry. More than I had ever been before. I huffed, started my engine and drove off.

* * *

><p><span>Orihime<span>

I sat stunned in my chair, staring at the packet in my hand. Slowly a creeping dread sneaked inside me. I realised that maybe, just maybe, in my search for my own peace, I had pushed him a little too far. It had not dawned on me before that our break-up (if that's what it could be called) would have been equally hard on him. It was now, sitting here, staring at those sleep deprived eyes I had realised, he was traumatised. I had made a huge mistake. I had unintentionally hurt the man I loved.


	10. Ninth Meeting

**NINTH MEETING**

Orihime

It had been fourteen months to date since the day Ulquiorra had walked out on me angrily. These months had been tough on me, but I had not allowed myself to break down. Many a times I had thought I saw him through the corner of my eyes, but looking closely I would realise it would be someone else. Any raven haired man would make me turn around. I had nothing with me as his memory. I had begun to forget smaller details about him, but what I could never forget were the way he would look at me, shaking me to my core. Many a times in all these months, I had tried to dial his number, but I couldn't. Everytime I would remember his tormented eyes and the deadly whisper, my hands would freeze. On my friends' insistence, I had even tried dating another guy from my college, Jirou, whom I had found mildly interesting.

Jirou was a nice person, I will give him that. But his only fault was that he wasn't Ulquiorra. I had never been able to tell him about Ulquiorra. What would I tell him anyway? That I loved a person whom I had met only eight times much more than I would ever be able to love him. In fact, I didn't love Jirou at all. He was just...I had no idea what he was. But I was still thankful to him for he had made me realise three things. One, a boy's affections, while cute, would never match up to that of a man. Two, no one would fill in the void that Ulquiorra had left in me. Third, I wasn't capable of loving anyone ever again the way I had loved him.

Over the time I had also come into terms the fact that he belonged to the mafia. It had taken me quite a while, but I no longer was angry at him. In fact I missed him beyond words. Yet...I couldn't call him. I couldn't help but think he was still angry at me.

I was sitting at a cafe with my friends, when Renji suddenly choked.

"Inoue! Look there.."

"Huh?" I followed his line of sight, and time stopped for me. There, across the street stood Ulquiorra, leaning on the car, his hands tucked into his pockets. He was looking straight at me, with a small smile playing on his lips.

* * *

><p><span>Ulquiorra<span>

Life had never been very easy for me. I have had to take a few tough decisions, but the toughest one till date was honoring the woman's choice. It had taken every ounce of my self control to not barge into her life and claim my position there. Many a times I had come close to breaking my oath to myself, but I didn't. Everything changed when I got a call from an unexpected person, who wanted me to be at the cafe at that time, and now, looking in front of me, I realised why.

She was looking at me with a strange mixture of disbelief, anger and joy. As for me, I was just happy to see her again. She got up from her seat clumsily and started to walk towards me, as though in a haze. I stood up, formulating the words I would say to her once she came close. Nothing could have prepared me for what she did say.

"Fourteen months! It takes you fourteen long months to come back?"

"Huh?"

"What took you so long?" She was furious, almost screaming at me.

"Excuse me? Remind me who said they didn't want to keep in touch?"

"I said it and you listened? Do you listen to everything that is told to you?"

"How am I supposed to know what's going on in your mind? Did you really want me to come back?"

"Not then no, but I changed my mind."

"Yeah right!"

"I am a woman, I have every right to change my mind."

"Yes, and it's my job to keep track of your changing moods, is it? What an amazing logic!"

"What stopped you from calling me?"

"Back at you, what was stopping you? You were the one who changed her mind, not me."

"I couldn't call, I was scared."

"Scared? Of what?"

"I don't know. I was just scared."

"You are not making any sense, woman!"

"I don't even know what I am..."

"Oh, shut up!"

* * *

><p><span>Orihime <span>

He wasn't angry. That was all that was going through my mind during that crazy conversation. I had dreamed of our reconciliation in many ways, but the reality was completely different. I had no idea what I was saying, I just couldn't stop speaking. My happiness at seeing him knew no bounds. I couldn't have been happier, or so I thought.

"Oh, shut up!" he said sounding a little irritated.

_He did not just ask me to shut up, did he?_ I was just about to protest when he pulled me into his arms and brought his lips on mine. All thoughts fled my mind as I melted.

Later that evening, I was on his bed, cuddled up to him when we had finally calmed down enough to have a straight conversation. I had hurriedly told my friends that I would have to leave, who were more than accommodating. Reaching his house, we had barely been able to keep our hands off each other, which ended predictably.

"So, what made you come back, really?" I asked as I snuggled up to him, under the blanket which we were sharing. The warmth of his body was comforting. To my immense surprise, he chuckled.

"You'll be surprised."

"Tell me."

"One of your friends called me and asked to meet you. Guess who? Three guesses."

"And what do I get if I guess it right?"

He looked at me with a gleam in his eyes and said "Let that be a surprise. So, your first guess?"

"Rukia." that was obvious.

"No."

"Huh, Renji?"

"No. He's that tattooed red haired guy right?"

"Yes. And if not Rukia and Renji, then it has to be Ishida."

"The bespectacled one right? No not him either."

My eyes widened "Ichigo?"

"Yes, but you were out of chances, so no prizes for guessing."

"What...why would he.." I started laughing, maybe from relief, maybe from shock, I don't know.

Ulquiorra waited for my laughter to die down before he spoke "He called me completely out of the blue. He told me he stole my number from your phone. He simply asked me to come to that cafe, saying that he had something urgent to talk to me. I confess I came there out of sheer curiosity. I expected him to talk to me about you, but what I did see there was totally unexpected."

I laughed again "Typical of him. He can't even come up with a proper excuse."

"There is something I don't understand though," he said, his eyes getting serious "how did you change your mind? What happened?"

"I really don't know what exactly changed my mind, I just know I am no longer worried or angry. I probably just got used to the idea over the time."

I moved closer to him and continued "I am really really sorry for what happened that day, I know I hurt.." I was cut off by his fingers on my lips.

"Shh! All is forgotten. It happens. Don't think about it."

I hugged him tightly and said "Thank you."

"Orihime, I need to tell you a few things." he sounded very serious, " Life with me will not be easy. It will not be smooth. And it's not just because of who I am. It's also because of how I am. I am mostly a loner, complete opposite of what you are. I am going to try and shield you from whatever harm that my profession may bring to you, however be prepared, you may have to face some very tough times. But come what may, as long as I live, I'll be there for you, in whichever way you may need me. Are you ready for a roller-coaster of a life, with me? Will you be the woman of my life?"

I didn't need even a moment to think "Yes!"

Today, we complete four years of marriage. It has not been easy. He had summarised it correctly, we did lead a roller-coaster of a life, in fact still are. But what matters the most is we have been together, and our house is full of love. In the end of the day, we sleep peacefully, and that is the biggest achievement we have got- together.

PS: We have finally figured out where we had met before we met at the coffee shop. We had apparently bumped onto each other at some mall- did you think we recognized each other by our souls? No such luck!

~The End~


End file.
